Hagima
Hagima is a minor supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. He is a member of Benishigure. Appearance Hagima is a tall, broad man with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He has tanned skin and a sharp face structure, his cheekbones and jawline being noticeable assets. He wears a low-saturated brown kimono with an olive collar and red garments underneath. Around his neck, he sports a red beaded necklace, similar to Beni. Personality Hagima, while shown to be a very hot-spirited and confrontational person, is mostly calm and laid back. He has a caring personality, much like his friend Kou, and often looks out for both his team and friends. He seems to be the more common sensible one between himself and Kou, as the latter can be naive and carefree than he is. Story DRAMAtical Murder Common Route During Noiz and Koujaku's scuffle in an alley where a Rhyme match was taking place, Hagima could be seen standing on Benishigure's side next to Kou, getting ready to fight with the opposing team. Koujaku's Route Hagima shows up halfway in Koujaku's Route with Kou and the rest of Benishigure who infiltrate the club Ryuuhou was residing in after he had kidnapped Aoba. As they go back to their hide-out in one of Platinum Jail's warehouses, he and Kou explain to Koujaku and Aoba the plan to overtake Oval Tower. As they reach their destination, they fight off guards, allowing Koujaku and Aoba access to inside the tower. Kou tells them to head up to the top floor but Aoba finds this strange when in the elevator with Koujaku, wondering why he has explicitly stated to the top floor. Koujaku says that the top floor is just where Ryuuhou most likely is to which Aoba nervously agrees. After Koujaku's rage becomes inconsolable, Hagima and the other Benishigure members show up and hold Aoba back from reaching out to him. At some point, Ryuuhou had marked all the members with his needle, leading them to be brainwashed by his command. After Koujaku murders Ryuuhou, the tattoo's effects wear off with Hagima and the others fainting in the process. In Koujaku's good end, Aoba states that Hagima and the rest of Benishigure members were taken to the hospital for minor injuries, but made it out just fine and returned to their normal lives. In Koujaku's bad end, before Koujaku is completely consumed by his tattoo and Scrap's failure, he sees Aoba, Kou, Hagima, and the rest of Benishigure get dragged away by Oval Tower's guards. DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.1 - Koujaku Hagima and Kou both appear in Koujaku's drama CD, first appearing in Mizuki's bar with Koujaku explaining that they will be helping with setting up for tamaokuri (an annual festival that honors the spirits of the dead). As they part ways, Kou says a happy goodbye to Ren leading Hagima to grudgingly drag him out. The next day, Kou and Hagima ask Aoba if he had heard from Koujaku as he had not shown up for work and a mob of women were becoming rowdy. After Aoba gets a hold of Koujaku, who says he will not be working that day, Kou and Hagima tell Aoba to go off first as they will control the crowd of women, making sure he gets out safely. Aoba thanks them and both men can be heard dispersing the crowd. After Koujaku and Aoba return from their trip, Kou and Hagima are sitting at Mizuki's bar with Koujaku, the five of them enjoying each other's company once again. Kou mentions to Koujaku and his mood had lightened up since he came back from his vacation with Aoba. Koujaku shrugs it off and says that he's merely very happy at that moment, much to Aoba's embarrassment. Kou, Hagima and Mizuki are left clueless, Hagima mentioning how red Aoba has become and Kou agreeing. The four of them have a friendly bicker as Koujaku laughs at the sight. Relationships Kou Hagima is always seen together with Kou, another member of Benishigure. They appear to be very close friends as they get along well and always back each other up while working together. They also confide with each other when either Koujaku, Aoba or Mizuki are in danger or are not feeling like their usual selves. Koujaku Hagima has a large amount of respect for Koujaku as both a leader and a friend. He appears to be very loyal as well, shown in Koujaku's route where he helps both him and Aoba without hesitation and fought off guards for them to get to their destination. Mizuki Hagima and Mizuki are good friends, due to both being on Rib teams. In the anime, when Mizuki went missing, Hagima appeared to be very worried about his well-being, searching relentlessly around for him or for any indication of his presence with the others. They both share a good bond in drama CDs and side stories. Aoba Seragaki Hagima and Aoba appear to be good friends. Both were willing to assist each other during Oval Tower's seige and appear to know each other outside of the game as he and Kou will ask how Aoba's work is doing. Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters Category:Benishigure